Love Letters
by grawrgrawrninja
Summary: Poor Soul is trying to express his feelings to Maka through literature. Writing love letters isn't so easy is it, Soul? SEQUEL: Now it's Maka's turn to reply.
1. Chapter 1

Sporkie: Yo! So I had this HUGE urge to write a SoMa…I don't know why but I just do okay?! ___

Kid: HEY! THAT FACE IS SYMMETRIC! :D SO IS THIS ONE!

Sporkie: Uuuhhh, I don't own anything.

**XoXo**

**Love Letters**

**OxOx**

_**Letter 1**_

_Dear Maka,_

_You make my heart feel like it's going to jump out and slap me across the face.  
You make my face light on fire and my mind shut down.  
You make – _

Too corny and poetic…

Soul growled, crumbled up the piece of paper, threw it into the trash bin, and took out another sheet of paper.

_**Letter 2**_

_Dear Maka,_

_Your eyes are two bright stars made out of emerald.  
__Your golden locks looks so soft floating in the wind, all gentle-like and beautiful.  
__Whenever I take on look at you I feel like I'm in cloud nine…_

Soul twitched, crumbled, and threw it away again. Okay, one more time!

_**Letter 3**_

_Dear Maka, _

_Did you know that I've always liked you? Even though I said you have no sexual appeal…I actually think you are the cutest girl in Death City, no, the cutest girl I've ever seen. Your courage and strength never crease to amaze me. You know how to take control when needed, you know how to fight, and yet you are gentle…_

NO! DEFINITELY NOT! IT'S TOO CHEESY AND…ew.

Soul scoff and took out a new sheet of paper.

**---------After 25 letters--------**

"HOW HARD IS IT TO WRITE A LOVE LETTER?!" Soul yelled at his ceiling. His forehead was red from the multiple times he purposely hit his head on his desk.

Soul straightened up. He finally got it!

With the speed of light that would put Flash to shame, Soul grabbed another sheet of paper and his pen.

_**Letter 26**_

_Dear weird girl with the pig-tails,_

_You better like this because it took me twenty-five times before I can come up with this. What is this you ask? Why dear Maka, this is a love letter. Yeah, you've read right. THIS IS A __LOVE__ LETTER! One that I've worked very hard on to make. Anyways, moving on! You, yes you Maka, are one flat-chest-ed, pig-tail pre-k looking girl. You have the strength of a guy; you hit me constantly in the head with that stupid book of yours. By the way, THAT THING HURTS! You can strike fear right into my very soul and I wonder: "Why do I even love this weird girl?" It's because you're one of a kind. I don't know any other girl who can swing a scythe and force a guy to grow angel wings at the same time. I bet you're the only girl who would get away with looking cute while beating the shit out of someone. Demon Maka :P Heh!_

_So yeah, I love you, you're cute and all that jazz that makes up a love letter._

_Sincerely,  
Soul Eater_

_P.S Did you know I can see your undies when you use me to fly? Just letting you know…  
P.S.S Love Letters are so overrated, no? This is my first and last time of ever doing one._

**---------Sometime after that-----------**

Maka twitched at she reads the letter. That pervert never told her anything about see her undergarments and she took a lift form him for who knows how many times.

If she looks cute beating the shit out of people, she's going to look super gorgeous then because she will beat him to death!

.........

.........

.........

.........

.........and maybe give him a small kiss afterwards.

And so Maka headed off to look for Soul with a red tint on her cheek, and it wasn't from anger.

END!

Sporkie:…It's the effort that matters right? …I so phail.


	2. Chapter 2

Sporkie: I lol-ed at how many people actually like this story so I've decided to make a sequel. This time with Maka writing the letter. I hope you all enjoy this!

--Hmmmm?—

Maka sat down at her table after beating Soul up and decide to respond to his so called 'love letter.'

_Dear You Stupid Scythe,_

_Here is my love letter. My better, well-written love letter. I hope you know that you are one of the most idiotic boys I have ever met. One of, meaning Black Star and my dad beat you at it. But you are still pretty stupid. Do you know why I love you though? It's because no matter how much you try to act badass, you're still one cute softie on the inside…a really wimpy, pathetic softie, but still cute! You are always there for me and for that I thank you. So in a way this is a love letter responding to yours, but also a thank you letter. I don't appreciate you getting nosebleeds when seeing Blaire though. Please try to control yourself more._

_Sincerely,_

_Maka_

_------- OxO-----_

Soul twitched at every insult Maka put in the letter. Just what kind of love letter is this? Soul will tell you what this is. THIS IS BLASPHEMY! How dare she insult the great Soul Eater Evans like this?! Calling him a wimp? Soul sniffed a bit. He's not a wimp. He's a man! A very…Manly man!

"I am so not wimpy! I stood up to her bravely a moment ago!"

*Flashback*

Soul was minding his own business until a dictionary came flying into his face.

"SOUL!!!!"

Soul sat up to met an encyclopedia this time.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!!!!!" Maka yelled as she beat him repeatedly with the book. "BAKA!" She huffed for a bit before leaning down to kiss him on the lips. "A really sweet idiot."

*End of Flashback*

Soul face turned bright red from the last part of the memory. Maybe it wasn't so bad writing love letters…

-----OxO-----

END

Sporkie: Really short, I know. Forgive any mistakes cause I wrote this at 2:16 A.M ___ And I'm half way dead……ugh. Reviews? Although I think the first is much better.


End file.
